


Making Out After Mario Kart

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: They were supposed to be playing video games. Steve doesn't even remember what moment led to Sam's hand down his pants.





	Making Out After Mario Kart

They were supposed to be playing video games. Steve doesn't even remember what moment led to Sam's hand down his pants. He's not protesting it in the slightest, they're dating after all, Steve just finds it annoying he can't remember what got them here. 

He gasps against Sam's mouth and pushes him back by the shoulders. 

“Wait, wait.” Steve breathes.

“What?” 

“How'd we get here? We were-”

“Playing Mario kart and I was beating your ass so you tried to wrestle the controller out of my hand.” Sam answers.

Steve laughs and says, “Oh, right! Okay, let's keep going, it just bothered me — not remembering.” 

Sam laughs too, shaking his head as he ducks back in to take Steve's lips again. 


End file.
